Death Princess
by Nyame
Summary: Hicha Royala, daughter of the Death King, Hidan Royala. Her past causes her to search for her missing father. And make a name of herself as Death Princess. And a search for true love makes its way too. Several crossovers. OC centric.


Summary: Hicha Royala, daughter of the Death King, Hidan Royala. Her past causes her to search for her missing father. And make a name of herself as Death Princess. Several crossovers. OC centric.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**The Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"So you're letting us relocate in your village on the condition we make your apprentice/grandniece our member Kaisho's new partner?" asked Pein Jr.

"Yes, and the reason why is because since you guys are a group created to destroy the Akatsuki, I think you might want have her in it." Cleo responded.

"It's her past with the new Akatsuki member Hidan, something you might wanna hear."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(One month before this- Akatsuki secret lair)

"Kakuzu, you greedy bastard get in here!!!" commanded Pein.

Said man groaned as he entered the office. This said man killed his 6th partner three weeks ago when the said partner pissed him off by constantly asking for money. Now his boss had it with his temper and sent him on constant missions until he found his next partner. But now let's get back to the story.

"What is it Leader-sama?"

"I found your new partner."

After Pein said that, all of time froze. The words kept playing in his head. After two minutes, he finally voiced his thoughts.

"_**YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**_"

"I found your new partner."

"But Pein-sama, I don't need a new partner."

"Too bad then, because you already got another new one and besides, I doubt I'll have to look for another partner for you ever again."

"Why?"

"He is ''special'' and in fact why don't you introduce yourself right now Hidan."

A man came out of the shadows. He was wearing a mask (No I will not tell you what it looks like so you have to imagine it yourselves) and a standard Akatsuki cloak. The strange thing was that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that near the top of the cloak was unbuttoned to expose his bare chest.

"So you must be Kakuzu?" He asked.

"That is me, so you are Hidan?" Kakuzu responded.

A nod was his answer.

"Well Kakuzu, Hidan, I hope no other incidents happen what so ever."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Present Time-Yugakure-Yuuku (Dread) Base)

"Fellow members we have someone new in our little group. This is Hicha." Everyone looked on to see a girl with a cloak open to reveal a sleeveless blue net shirt and blue shinobi pants with blue shinobi sandals. The only the thing made her stand out was her violet eyes, the scythe on her back and a scroll (It's the same size as Jiraiya's scroll) with blue outlining hanging from a strap on her back. (And her huge rack)

"I trust that you will all take her in as family like we do with everyone else. _**Right?**_"

Agreements were heard around the room.

Jr. then turned to Kaisho.

"She is your new partner."

Silence.

"_**NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Konoha)

Naruto and Hinata are talking.

"_**NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Wh-what was that Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know Hinata-chan."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Oto)

Orochimaru was down with his paperwork. He was about to stack the last paper of a tall stack of papers that went to the ceiling.

"_**NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

The whole stack of papers went tumbling down and was scattered throughout the office. …Orochimaru then started to cry.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Akatsuki base)

"_**NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

The whole Akatsuki jumped at the scream.

'_Why does that scream sound so familiar?' _thought Kakuzu.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Yuuku Base)

"Why would _**I**_ need a fucking _**PARTNER!!!!!?**_ I'm exactly like my damn father you idiot of a leader. Chances are she would be dead by next Tuesday if she pisses me off."

"The keyword is _**if**_ Kaisho. She is extremely quiet and insecure. It's a mask she has worn for the last 12 years of her life. Chances of her pissing you off to not pissing you off while she's alive are 0.00000000001% to 99.99999999999%."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, I'm serious Kaisho!!!"

"Uhhh guys…" said Kona trying to get the two men's attention.

"Prove it!!!"

"Oh I will."

"GUYS…"

"Want to take this outside Ringeyes!!!!!?"

"Bring it on Stitches, bring it on!!!!!!"

"_**GUYS!!!!!!!**_"

Both "Stitches" and "Ringeyes" turned to Kona.

"_**WHAT!!!!!!**_"

"_**WE'VE STILL GOT A NEW MEMBER TO INTRODUCE, YA DUMBASSES!!!!!!!!**_"

Moment of Silence.

"Oh."

"Bakas."

Kona didn't know how right she was.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Like my new story? R&R**


End file.
